


y’know?

by orphan_account



Series: July Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, just crack mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh my god!” Tup suddenly shouted, pointing over to a vod in the corner puking his guts out. “Did you see that?”“Alright, who packed the shiny?” Rex said lowly, turning to glare at Fives without even waiting for an answer, and the ARC rolled his eyes.“What, was I supposed to leave him?”“Preferably.”
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup
Series: July Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	y’know?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6: Outside, Tup/Fives

Fives doesn’t think that Tup’s first night at 79’s could’ve been any better. Fives had explained the ground rules, kept him close for a bit, then let him loose to have fun.

Too much fun, apparently.

“Fives.”

Tup had been doing that all night, too. There wasn’t even a particular reason, he just kept calling Fives’ name, like it was a fucking _game_.

“Hey, Fives.”

“What?” He snaps, and Tup immediately shrinks back, looking momentarily contrite before his gaze suddenly slides to Jesse’s full glass, eyes lighting up before he practically crawls across the table to get to it.

“Hey!” The scout yelped indignantly, holding his drink up and out of reach, and Tup huffed and sat back again.

“Fives.”

Kix was rubbing his temples, had been for a while, really, and Rex was staring out across the sea of swaying bodies beyond as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. Fives doesn’t blame them, if he’s being honest, because he’s starting to think that Tup lied when he said he could hold his liquor.

“Oh my god!” Tup suddenly shouted, pointing over to a vod in the corner puking his guts out. “Did you see that?”

“Alright, who packed the shiny?” Rex said lowly, turning to glare at Fives without even waiting for an answer, and the ARC rolled his eyes.

“What, was I supposed to _leave him_?”

“Preferably.” Jesse mumbles, one of his legs tossed over Kix’s, and Fives gives him an unimpressed look.

“You’re all heartless.”

“Stop coddling him.” Jesse shrugs, taking a casual sip of his drink before tipping it towards the mass of clones milling about. “Just- set him loose to fend for himself.”

“That,” Rex says emphatically, letting his head thump back to hit the booth uncaring. “Is probably the worst idea I’ve ever heard.”

“Sounds good.” Fives agrees, and he carefully maneuvers Tup until he’s at the edge of the booth. “Go, have fun, be stupid. Don’t let Fox catch you.”

Tup salutes, and even drunk it’s nearly a beautiful thing, but then he’s stumbling into the crowd and- Wow. It turns out people actually _can_ disappear in crowds, because Fives lost a visual within the first few _seconds._

“Shit.” He says, and Rex hums, eyes closed and arms crossed.

“Do you know how much paperwork I’ll have to fill out if you lose one of my troopers?”

“Well you lost me on the first night.” Jesse sniffs, glancing over at the captain with barely concealed distaste. “Did you even think to check out back?”

“Yes, Jesse,” Rex looks up long enough to give him a deadpan stare. “Of course I thought to go look behind the dumpster, because _everyone_ goes to the dumpster, don’t they?”

“I was scared!”

“Of what?” Kix scoffed. “You left me with a fucking _civvie_. In her speeder!”

“I thought you would fuck!”

“She offered me a kriffing _cookie_! She was _old_. How many hookups do you think go like that?”

Rex had the heel of his palms pressed into his eyes. “I specifically remember telling you two to _not_ take food from strangers, and at the first opportunity you did just that.” Then, directed at Fives, “Please go find Tup before he commits a crime.”

“On it.” Fives was more than happy to leave Jesse and Kix’s obnoxious bickering behind, making his way through the crowd with relative ease.

Finding Tup is much easier than anticipated. Or maybe that’s just because Tup seems entirely too innocent compared to the rest, but he finds him at a corner booth talking to a 104th trooper all the same.

As soon as he sees him, though, he pushes away with a bright smile as he stumbles towards him. “Heyyyyy.”

“Hi.” Fives says, amused, before jerking his head towards the door. “Let’s get back to the barracks, yeah?”

Tup frowns. “I don’t wanna.” Then, more chipper, “Can I sleep with you?”

Fives nearly trips over his own feet, but manages to save face. “Uhhh-“

“I bet you’re warm. Like a blanket. One time Dogma gave me his blanket, so then I had _two_ blankets. It was really warm, like- like a ship’s engine. A good warm.”

Fives glances over at him as they climb into a speeder, and the driver doesn’t even ask for their destination before heading towards the barracks. Any other day Fives would be offended. Now he’s just grateful.

“-aw me and he said, ‘Tup, you son of a bantha, that was amazing’, and I didn’t know what to say, cuz I’m a shiny, y’know? So I just nodded. I bet that was mean, wasn’t it? He was real nice when he wasn’t shoving propaganda bullshit down our throats.”

Fives has no idea what he’s talking about, but remains silent and listening, and Tup, seemingly unconsciously, shifts closer to his side.

“I don’t think General Ti is a Jedi at all, because one day when I was late to my class, I caught her eating in the middle of a briefing, and when she looked at me I thought, ‘Oh shit, I caught her eating’ and I think it might have negatively effected our relationship, because to this day she does this weird thing with her teeth when she sees me.”

“You mean smiling?” Fives murmurs, and Tup pauses.

“I mean, I guess.”

“Tup,” He lays a hand on his shoulder, and the other trooper leans into the motion, completely at ease. “I’m never getting you out of the barracks again.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just crack and had little romanticism but if that doesn’t describe my writing style then idk what does
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
